


I Love the Moon

by ryoutaaa



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Gen, Mentioned suicide attempt, Nothing is Good, Overdose, Self-Harm, Suicide, nothing is happy, suicidal minato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9512885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoutaaa/pseuds/ryoutaaa
Summary: After they beat Nyx and all that jazz Minato's depression starts to get the best of him.





	

Minato rested his head on his pillow, not noticing how late it was. Honestly, he could care less about it, There was absolutely nothing for him to worry about, he had no one who really needed him. No one who would care if he would disappear. The only thing that kept him going on is because every time he attempted to kill himself he would have those horrible flashbacks of his mother in her last moments telling him to live for her. Minato gazed up at the moon from his bed, noticing how it seemed to be more beautiful than ever. He wished he could be a star so he could be the moon’s friend. However, he was far too socially awkward to even make friends with people on Earth, would something as beautiful as the moon want to be his friend?  
Yukari, Junpei, Ken, all those people… They never really mattered all too much. He couldn’t even remember the one time he actually managed to feel happy around them. Minato wanted to go back in time, so he could be with whatever had made him happy again though. He had a nagging feeling it was a person, so he’ll think of them as that. He wanted to be in their arms again, because maybe then he’d feel a reason to live. However, he could practically hear Death’s voice, telling him that nothing on Earth will ever be happy.   
Minato loved to actually stargaze when he got the chance to. It gave him a chance to actually look up at the beautiful rock in the sky that was lit up by the sun.. You know, the moon. Minato felt something play his heartstrings. It reminded him of the dreams he had of a black haired boy who wore a yellow scarf. It’s funny how you can dream of people who aren’t even real, right? He looked down at his wrists, which were covered in scars just like Junpei’s girlfriend’s were. However, he made sure that none of his friends knew. Minato thought that maybe one day he’d accidentally cut too deep and end his own suffering. He didn’t want to be mocked by all the happy people anymore.  
Junpei was always far too happy, he never gave him any personal space and it made him overall very uncomfortable. Sometimes he thought about socking him in the jaw to see how he’d react, but that would gain him some time in detention which absolutely no one wants. Akihiko was far too devoted to becoming strong and ate far too much protein. He was surprised the protein didn’t make Akihiko sick. Yukari was just weak and annoying, that’s all that Minato could really say about her. Aigis was practically a stalker who watched Minato sleep every single chance she got. Which, he honestly hated. Someone should have taught this stupid battle robot about boundaries. Mitsuru was your typical serious rich bitch, in Minato’s opinion she needed to get back in her own lane and leave him alone. Ken was a little kid, and Minato could actually relate to him quite a bit so he didn’t mind him too much. Koromaru was just a fluffy white dog, Minato enjoyed petting him from time to time. Fuuka was also quite annoying, always sticking around the people who treated her like shit. However, how could Minato tell that to someone so sensitive such as her? She can’t even cook either. Minato rather not get into that.  
Minato hated it. He couldn’t even stand his own friends? What type of person was he? A horrible selfish person who was just alive because he didn’t want to disappoint his late mother? A small boy stuck in the body of a high schooler? A boy who looked at the moon nightly and wanted to be a star because how beautiful it was? He just didn’t understand. He couldn’t understand. He wanted to, but he just couldn’t process anything. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion around Minato as everyone around him went fast. He felt like he was so miniscule n this planet that even if it would disappoint his late mother he could die without anyone caring.  
Minato thought to himself, “I have not made any change in anyone’s life, so why try to keep living/” It seemed reasonable to him. Minato was tired of feeling empty or just flat out sad. He felt like the only thing Junpei needed him for was the answers during class, the rest of his friends just didn’t need him at all. Could he even still call them friends? He didn’t really know. Aigis didn’t exactly count in his eyes, for she had always somewhat creeped Minato out. So, he finally made his decision. Perhaps then he’d understand who the boy in his dreams was? He truly felt a strong connection with him after all. That, and he could be back with his mom or something of the sorts! That would be really fun, because Minato really missed her. Minato was still a little kid deep down on the inside, and he wasn’t going to doubt that at all.   
So, Minato slowly got out of his bed, his legs were wobbling and shaking. He wondered why they were so weak all of the sudden? He also wondered why this had brought back memories of a dream he had. Sometimes he had to wonder, are his dreams even dreams? Of course, it’s a ridiculous question to ask himself. Carefully, he walked to the bathroom. There, in a cabinet were a bunch of antidepressants, Next to them there was some benedryl, which could knock him out if he took a few. Perhaps if he were to mix these with alcohol it would give the best results? Minato just barely noticed the tylenol too, he knew due to research he did online that death from tylenol overdose wasn’t the most pleasant but hey, who cares? He was going to mix it all with everything else he had anyway.   
Really, the only thing Minato didn’t actually have was the Vodka, but that didn’t matter. He dumped all the pills out in a bowl, and stared at them. They were like a soup of death just waiting to give him wings, and he was ready to go out that way. Carefully, he had grabbed a glass of water and grabbed a handful of pills and… Well, down the hatch they went. He repeated this action until he had finally found himself exhausted, the sleeping pills were obviously taking their effect quicker than usual.  
Then he fell over, hitting his head on the sink during the fall. It was peaceful now. He could swear, he heart the voice of that boy from his dreams say his name. Minato weakly smiled, finally feeling absolute peace and happiness.  
That was, until he realized the boy from his dreams was looking down upon him. His sweet eyes and slicked back hair, but.. Why was he crying? Was he upset with Minato for something…? Once again, Minato just couldn’t understand. He didn't think he'd ever understand. However, the only thing he managed to say to the boy was simply,   
"I'm sorry, I just missed you too much Ryoji."


End file.
